


Hurt

by alfies_feathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sexual Violence, Spn fandom, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfies_feathers/pseuds/alfies_feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes castiel gets to angry at Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

They were fighting, just like normal. Yelling at each other in the motel room while Sam was out getting some info on how to kill the newly discovered monster in Detroit that they had come across. Dean made Cas just so angry sometimes, most of the time Cas couldn't tell if he wanted to suffocate him or just push him against the wall and kiss him. This time he just chose both.  
Cas threw Dean against the wall and even caused a few paintings that had been hung in the motel room wall the crash down. He just got closer and closer until it was happening. He felt that soft feeling Cas had remembered from meg that day in the abandon building Crowley was overtaking. This felt different, it meant more. not that Meg hadn't meant a lot to Cas cause she did, but this was just different. He had this feeling of relief, all of the emotions that he had seemed to not express came, all put in the one kiss. Well more like this one very long kiss, and it wasn't until then that he realized dean had to breath, unlike him. He quickly pulled away, but leaving his hands still holding dean back onto the wall. He studied deans reaction, but in all fairness dean gave him no time to even look at him let alone see his reaction. He was already pushing back against Cas pulling him into yet another deep kiss. He could feel his tongue tangling in with cas'. He had no idea what he was doing, and all he knew is that it felt good, on fact it felt better than anything had in a long time.   
Cas imeadiatly took control again, pushing Dean back against the wall. He couldn't stand Dean right now, all he wanted to do was hurt him in the moment, but he couldn't stop himself. So all he did was wrap his hands around Deans neck, dean couldn't breath but he didn't care. All he cared about was Cas, he didn't even care if Cas hurt him, he just wanted him. He let Cas take control. Cas took one hand off of dean neck and pinned his hands above his head. He started pushing against his body, Dean could feel himself getting harder by every push, but Cas didn't let up. He kept on thrusting himself onto dean, and dean knew it was wrong, that this being shouldn't be doing this. He felt as though he was corrupting Cas, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause more grief for Cas. But in this moment he didn't care, he didn't care because it had taken him so long to realize what he wanted, how much he actually cared for Cas. Now Cas was more than just another brother to him like Benny and Sam were.   
He stopped when he couldn't feel the support of the wall behind him and had a slight moment of panic before he realized that he was now on the the bed being pinned down with Cas on top of him. Cas was slowly unbuttoning his shirt and he could feel the cool air of the room hit his chest and it sent a shiver down his spine. He finally had the time to look up at Cas and see the angels hair ruffled in all directions, and if that wasn't the sexiest thing dean had ever seen. He then took the time to just admire Cas' whole body, his ruffled trench coat now just barley hanging from his shoulders. His lips red and swollen from the very continuous make out session that had just happened, and before dean could get a chance to look at the clock Cas was already pulling him for another. Cas was rougher and more violent than Dean had ever remembered, though it hurt he got some weird pleasure out of it, like he deserved this, he liked the punishment, he liked the pain.  
Dean hadn't even noticed it but now he was down to just his boxers and Cas was still on top of him being more violent than ever. He started choking dean again while he started to move over dean hips, roughly rolling his own over the hunters. Cas had never felt something like this before and he had found it hard to stop. Though by now dean had bruises all over his neck and arms, Cas didn't care, he could feel himself getting close, he didn't care about dean anymore he went harder and faster until he was thrown over the edge basically screaming deans name. Why was he saying Deans name?! He asked himself this for the longest time afterward, he was still wondering this after he was laying on the bed next to deans unconscious body.   
Sam was still out and yet all he could do was stare at deans bruise covered body. It wasn't until then that he realized how many times den had told him to stop or that he was gasping for air while this was going on. Cas immediately felt regret for doing this to him. He did this to dean, the one man who would always have a place for him, the man who always excepted him even when he wasn't fully there or doing something for there best interest. He got up quick only to see dean barley awake still gasping slightly, he didn't realize the damage that he had done to him. He went over to him sat him up, dean only looking half way into his eyes tears still streaming down his face.  
" cas?"  
Cas immediately brought dean into a hug. He didn't ever want something like this to happen again, and he wouldn't let it happen.   
" I'm sorry."   
He touched his forehead and healed all of the cuts and the bruises on Dean. He put him back to sleep for when he woke up and waited for Sam, hoping dean would be okay when he woke. Cas lied down next to dean, down holding him while waiting for him to awake, because he knew that their was nothing else he had ever loved more than a man named Dean Winchester. 


End file.
